I'll Love You Forever
by pearlblue05
Summary: Key kembali ke Korea dan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Onew. Tapi suatu masalah datang menghampiri mereka. One Year Later sequel! Onkey/yaoi/Oneshot! RnR please?


Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun~~ Nah, pearlblue balik lagi nih. Kali ini dengan sequel One Year Later. Bagi chingudeul yang udah baca ff Onkey 'One Year Later', ini dia sequelnya. Langsung aja deh dibaca ^^

**I'll Love You Forever**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini murni punya saya.**

**Cast: Onew, Key**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, yaoi, typo, alur cepet, dll.**

**Oneshot!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Key POV

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tiga tahun sudah kulewati di Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Tiga tahun itu pula aku lewati tanpa Onew. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya, meskipun ia selalu menghubungiku di waktu senggangnya. Dan sampai saat ini hubungan kami masih berjalan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di Incheon airport untuk menunggu Onew datang menjemputku. Ya, setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan akan tetap tinggal di Korea.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya Onew pun datang. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung memberikan senyuman manisnya saat melihatku. Kau tau Onew, aku sangat merindukan senyum hangatmu. Dan sekarang aku bisa terus melihatmu. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"Key… Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Onew, aku lebih merindukanmu lebih dari yang kau tau."

Kemudian Onew menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli banyak orang yang melihat, dan tidak peduli banyaknya cahaya blitz dari kamera yang memotret, kami tetap saling berpelukan.

Aku baru ingat kalau Onew masih menjadi penyanyi yang sangat terkenal baik di korea atau pun diluar negeri. Meskipun sempat muncul skandal tentang kami tiga tahun lalu, Onew tetap bertahan sebagai seorang penyanyi hingga saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kami berpelukan, Onew menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang masih sibuk memotret kami ataupun jeritan para fans yang melihat kami.

"Sekarang, kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Onew setelah kami berada di dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café yang dulu biasa kita ke sana. Sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi ke café itu?" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera kesana!" Onew pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang kami tuju.

.

.

-At café-

"Kau mau pesan apa Key?"

"Kau masih ingat apa kesukaanku kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa?" ucapku sambil mem-poutkan bibirku.

"Hahaha… jangan kau pout kan bibirmu seperti itu Key! Kau terlihat sangat aneh!" Onew tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat matanya yang sipit semakin tidak terlihat.

"MWO? Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku protes.

"Eh, jangan marah dulu Key! Aku ini hanya bercanda." Onew memundurkan tubuhnya saat ia melihatku hendak memukulnya.

Aku kembali mendudukkan tubuhku setelah mendengar jawabannya. Padahal kan aku baru saja pulang dari Paris tapi sudah dibuat kesal olehnya. Dasar chicken maniak!

"Hey, kenapa kau cemberut begitu Key? Aku masih ingat apa kesukaanmu kok. Ternyata sifatmu itu tidak pernah berubah ya. Masih tetap cerewet dan pemarah."

Mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutnya, aku langsung memberikan death glare ke arahnya. Dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Aigoo… Onew, kau tetap sama seperti dulu. Meskipun aku marah, kau tetap membalasku dengan senyuman hangatmu yang membuatku tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padamu.

"Permisi, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Seorang pelayan yeoja menghampiri kami.

"Ne, kami ingin memesan dua chocolate cream cake dan dua cappuccino." jawab Onew.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Dan pelayan itu pun pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kami.

"Jadi… bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku memutuskan untuk kembali membuat percakapan dengan Onew.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Onew sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksudku... ketika aku pergi, banyak sekali pemberitaan negatif tentangmu dan karirmu terancam. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tayaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Wah, ternyata kau tau banyak ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Setiap hari, aku selalu menyempatkan waktuku untuk mencari kabar tentangmu di internet!"

"Hahaha!" Onew kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dahiku mengernyit. Hey, aku ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia malah tertawa. Memangnya itu lucu apa?

'BRAAKKK'

"YA! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu lagi?" ujarku setelah menggebrak meja. Untung saja saat itu keaadaan di café sedang sepi dan hanya ada kami saja. Jika ramai, mungkin banyak mata yang akan melirik tajam ke arah kami.

"Mianhae Key. Tapi kau sangat lucu." WHAT?! Lucu katanya? LUCU?!

"Kau lihat aku sekarang kan Key? Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Pada awalnya aku memang merasa sangat down. Tapi aku tidak banyak peduli dan terus berkarir lebih giat. Dan setelah waktu berlalu, semua kembali seperti semula. Dan kau tau? Banyak fans ku yang mendukung hubungan kita?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." jawabnya sambil mengangguk pasti.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tau Onew? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Saranghae!" Aku mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Nado saranghae Key." Onew membalas pelukanku.

"Ehm.. mianhae, ini pesanan anda. Maaf menunggu lama." Pelayan yang tadi kembali dengan membawa pesanan kami. Kemudian segera pergi dengan wajah menunduk.

Ah, sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Onew dan kembali duduk dikursiku. Kemudian memakan pesananku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba ponsel Onew berdering, menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Lalu dengan cepat, Onew mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Onew memulai pembicaraan. Aku terus memperhatikan Onew yang sedang menjawab telepon dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Hyung kau dimana? Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kau latihan? Cepat kembali!" samar-samar aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan antara Onew dengan seseorang ditelepon. Aku yakin dia seorang namja.

"Eh, ne. aku benar-benar lupa Taeminnie. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Onew kemudian menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Tiba-tiba Onew berdiri dari kursinya dan menatapku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Umm.. Key, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku harus latihan dance. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu ne, aku yang bayar. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Key." Onew mencium pipiku kemudian pergi setelah membayar pesanan kami.

Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali? Memangnya latikan lebih penting daripada aku hah? Aku ini namjachingu-nya. Dan sebenarnya siapa namja bernama Taeminnie itu? Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Aku pun segera berdiri dari kursiku dan beranjak dari café itu. Aku memutuskan untuk membuntutinya secara diam diam. Aku segera keluar dari café itu dan mencari taksi untuk kunaiki. Untung saja, tidak perlu waktu lama, sebuah taksi melintas dihadapanku dan aku segera memberhentikannya.

"Ahjussi, tolong antarkan aku ke kantor SM ne?"

"Ne." jawab supir taksi itu.

Dengan cepat, aku menaiki taksi itu dan melesat menuju tempat tujuanku. Meskipun mobil Onew tidak terlihat lagi dari pandanganku, aku yakin Onew pasti ada disana. Sangat yakin. Ya, aku harun mencari tau siapa namja bernama Taeminnie itu. Karena sepertinya ia sangat dekat dengan Onew.

.

.

Setalah sampai di depan kantor SM, aku melihat sekelilingku. Dan mataku tertuju pada senuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir disana. Hey, itu kan mobil Onew! Instingku benar-benar kuat ternyata.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kantor SM dan mataku terus mencari-cari dimana Onew berada. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada aku pusing-pusing mencarinya, lebih bak aku Tanya saja pada seseorang.

"Silyehamnida." Tanyaku pada salah satu staff yeoja yang sedang berjalan didekatku.

"Ne, waeyo? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" jawabnya ramah.

"Apa kau tau dimana Onew sekarang?"

"Onew-ssi? Tadi aku melihatnya sedang diruang latihan dance yang ada dilantai dua."

"Oh jinjja? Baiklah, gamsahamnida atas informasinya." Aku membungkuk pada staff itu kemudian segera masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai dua.

Di lantai dua, aku sempat bingung dimana ruang latihan dance-nya. Arrgh, aku lupa menanyakan dimana tepatnya. Akhirnya, aku pun berkeliling untuk mencari dimana tepatnya Onew sekarang. Aku terus berputar kesana sini, sampai aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang aku yakin itu adalah ruang latihan dance.

Mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena untungnya ruangan itu ditutupi oleh kaca yang transparan sehingga aku bisa melihat apa yang ada didalamnya meskipun dari jarak jauh.

Dan langsung saja, mataku tertuju pada sebuah objek. Yaitu Onew. Ia tampak sedang berlatih sangat keras. Gerakan-gerakannya terlihat sangat tegas diiringi beberapa dancer dibelakangnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius, penuh konsentrasi.

Aku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar sangat keren! Aku tidak percaya, Onew yang biasanya bertingkah konyol dihadapanku, bisa menjadi orang yang sangat serius seperti ini.

Aku sedikit mendekati ruangan dance itu, tapi tetap bersembunyi. Rasanya aku seperti stalker atau sasaeng fans yang sedang membuntuti idolanya ya? Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti saat ini, aku harus mencari tau siapa namja bernama Taeminnie itu!

Saat ini jarakku dengan ruang latihan sudah cukup dekat sampai aku bisa mendengar suara musik yang sedang dimainkan. Tak lama setelah itu, musik pun berhenti dan otomatis dance mereka pun selesai.

Onew dan beberapa dancer itu saling tersenyum sambil ber-high five. Tiba-tiba seorang namja manis dari salah satu dancer itu datang mendekati Onew sambil membawakan sebotol air mineral. Tak kusangka, Onew mebalasnya dengan cara mengusap kepala namja itu. Sedangkan namja itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona.

Ya! Apa-apaan itu! aku memukul tembok yang ada disampingku. Aku benar-benar kesal saat ini. Apa dia yang Onew sebut-sebut Taeminnie hah? Dengan cepat aku merogoh ponselku kemudian memotret mereka berdua. Aku harus menanyakan semua ini pada Onew! Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Harus!

.

.

Karena aku merasa sangat kesal, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku. Ahh… aku sangat rindu dengan rumahku ini. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Meskipun aku kembali ke Seoul tiga tahun yang lalu, aku belum sempat mengunjungi rumahku.

Sayangnya rumah ini terasa sangat sepi tanpa appa dan eomma. Mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya di Amerika. Apakah mereka tidak merindukan anaknya yang manis ini? Uuh.. menyebalkan! Tapi, sudahlah. Setidaknya mereka masih menghubungiku meskipun tidak begitu sering.

Saat memasuki rumahku, semuanya masih terlihat sama. Hanya saja banyak debu disana-sini. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai ria. Aku harus segera membersihkan rumah ini. Salahkan eomma dan appa yang tidak menyewa pembantu untuk mengurusi rumah sebesarini.

**SKIP TIME**

Sekitar dua jam aku membersihkan rumahku ini, aku mulai merasa sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Rumah ini memiliki dua lantai dan aku harus membersihkan semuanya. Akhirnya kubaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku yang empuk, mencoba untuk tertidur. Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Baiklah… ini saatnya untukku bersantai." Gumamku.

'DRRRTT DRRRTT DRRRTT'

Siapa lagi ini? Disaat aku ingin bersantai selalu saja ada yang mengusikku! Kuraih ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurku dan kulihat ada sebuah pesan dari Onew.

From: Onew nae sarang 3  
20:01  
Key, dimana kau sekarang?

Ah, aku sedang malas membalasnya jadi kuletakkan kembali ponselku. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar lagi. Tapi ini bukan sebuah pesan, Onew menghubungiku. Dengan malas aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucapku dengan nada malas.

"Key, kau ada dimana?" tanyanya.

"Dirumahku. Kau mau apa?" tanyaku jutek.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Key? Kau marah padaku lagi ya? Coba katakan apa yang membuatmu marah, heum?

"Aku tidak marah!" jawabku sedikit membentaknya.

"Aku tau kau marah Key. Coba katakan saja…"

"KAU MAU TAU APA YANG MEMBUATKU KESAL? TANYAKAN SAJA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!" kini aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Onew terus-terusan menyuruhku mengatakan apa yag membuatku marah, tapi apa dia tidak sadar kalau itu semua karena dirinya?

"Aku? Apa salahku Key? Jebal… katakan…" katanya sedikit memelas.

"Baikah kalau kau mau tau. Besok pagi datanglah kerumahku!"

"Tapi Key, aku harus lat-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kau harus datang!" dan setelah itu aku langsung mematikan ponselku tanpa memberikan kesempatan dia untuk menjawab. Biarkan saja. Ini semua gara-gara dia!aku tidak mau tau, dia harus datang besok pagi.

.

.

Author POV

Esoknya…

'TING TONG TING TONG'

Seorang namja tampan dengan mata sipit memencet bel sebuah rumah yang diketahui adalah rumah namjachingu-nya Key. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit nervous karena ia akan menemui namjachingu-nya yang sedang marah padanya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja cantik membukakan pintunya. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan jutek. Sejujurnya, dia sedang tidak mau menemui namja chubby itu. tapi ia benar-benar ingin mendengar penjelasan dari namjachingu-nya.

"Masuklah." Kata Key dengan nada dingin. Dengan gugup Onew masuk kedalam rumah Key dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Key, bagaimana kabar-"

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Kita langsung saja." Key memotong perkataan Onew. Padahal Onew sedang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka berdua, tapi ternyata gagal.

Key merogoh ponsel di kantung celana jeans-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Onew.

"Siapa namja ini?" Tanya Key.

"Itu adalah salah satu dancer pengiringku." Jawab Onew.

"Apa ini namja yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai Taeminnie?"

"Namanya Lee Taemin. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku jadi kupanggil dia Taeminnie. Apa ada yang salah Key? Eh, tapi darimana kau dapat foto ini?" Tanya Onew penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu! Benarkah tidak ada apa-apa diantara kalian?" Key mencoba memastikan pernyataan Onew.

Onew menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Key hingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"Jadi maksudmu… kau cemburu ya?"

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!" sangkal Key sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Jangan membantah. Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu. Benarkan?" ucap Onew sambil meraih dagu Key untuk kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya! Aku memang cemburu! Kau puas?!" jawab Key sambil mendorong Onew.

"Hahaha… kau tau Key? Aku tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

Key menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kalau pemikirannya tentang Onew memang salah. Ia sadar kalau Onew sudah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi ia tidak mudah untuk mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia yang salah. Ia terlalu keras kepala. Tapi akhirnya Key mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

"Onew… mian-"

"Yeoboseyo?" perkataan Key terpotong karena Onew tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah panggilan di ponselnya.

'Lagi-lagi!" batin Key.

"Hyung, kau lupa kalau sekarang sudah saatnya latihan? Ayo, cepat hyung!" jawab seseorang ditelepon yang diketahui bernama Taemin.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

Key kembali menatap Onew dengan sinis. Tadi ia sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf, tapi ia tarik keputusannya itu.

"Key aku ha-"

"Ne, aku tau kau sibuk. Lebih baik kau segera pergi sekarang." Ucap Key dengan senyum palsunya.

"Mianhae Key. Aku benar-benar sangat sibuk. Jeongmal mianhae." Onew berdiri dari tempatnya dan tidak lupa untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi Key sebelum ia pergi.

Key hanya terpaku. Kini pikiran negatif tentang namjachingu-nya muncul kembali. 'Apa Onew berselingkuh? Apa Onew sudah bosan denganku? Apa seharusnya aku putus dengannya?' berbagai pertanyaan terus menyelimuti pikiran Key.

"Ah, aku belum menemukan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik aku mengikuti Onew lagi hari ini!" ucap Key dengan penuh keyakinan.

Key mengeluarkan mobilnya dari bagasi kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ia kunjungi kemarin. Yaitu kantor SM Entertainment, agensi tempat Onew bernaung.

.

.

Key POV

Aku kembali membuntuti Onew kali ini. Dan seperti kemarin, aku sedang bersembunyi sambil melihat Onew yang sedang berlatih. Tapi mataku tidak hanya tertuju pada Onew saja, aku juga memperhatikan namja itu. Lee Taemin, namja yang saat ini dekat dengan Onew.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya waktu istirahat mereka pun tiba. Dan kembali seperti kemarin, Taemin membawakan botol air mineral pada Onew, dan Onew pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Tak kuduga, setelah itu Taemin menggandeng tangan Onew dan membawanya pergi dari ruang latihan. 'Hey, mau kau bawa kemana namjachingu-ku?!' Tanyaku dalam hati. Dan aku pun kembali membuntuti kemana mereka pergi.

Ternyata Taemin membawa Onew ke halaman belakang kantor SM. Aku kembali bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar disana. Sekitar 20 meter dari tempat Onew dan Taemin. Mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku disana.

"Apakah tidak ada tempat bersembunyi yang lebih dekat daripada ini?" ucapku dengan pelan.

Tapi sudahlah, meskipun aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, setidaknya aku bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Aku pun kembali memusatkan mataku kepada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku sangat penasaran. Tiba-tiba aku terkejut. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Baru saja kulihat Taemin mencium Onew dipipinya. Apa maksudnya ini.

Kulihat Onew sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Mungkin ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Taemin. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum pada Taemin. Aku terus mencoba bersabar lebih lama. Aku ingin tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Taemin menjadi sendu. Dan Onew pun memeluknya dengan lembut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa seperti ini?

Aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi. Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Air mataku pun sudah turun sedari tadi.

"YA! ONEW! HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR SAMPAI DISINI!" teriakku pada Onew membuat mereka terlonjak kaget atas kehadiranku.

"K-Key… A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Tanya Onew dengan sedikit gemetar.

Aku sudah tidak peduli pada penjelasannya lagi dan akhirnya aku pergi dari hadapan mereka. Air mata ini masih setia mengalir dipipiku. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Seperti tersayat-sayat oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

Ya, lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik aku melepaskannya. Melupakan semua kenangan selama bertahun-tahun bersamanya.

"KEY! Tunggu!" suara itu lagi.

Aku mempercepat lariku menuju mobilku dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Melajukan mobilku dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan Onew yang sedang berlari sambil berteriak di belakangku.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, tidak terdegar satu pun kabar darinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Menanyakan kabarku. Hey, ada apa denganku ini? Apa ini artinya aku masih mengharapkannya? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mengharapkannya lagi. Mungkin dia sudah lebih baik dibandingkan bersamaku.

'DRRRTTT DRRRTTT'

Kupandangi layar ponselku. Disana tertera bahwa ada satu pesan masuk dari Onew. Aku pun membukanya dengan lemas.

From: my ex :'(  
20:04  
Key, maafkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kumohon datanglah ke taman tempat biasa kita bertemu. Aku menunggumu.

Untuk apa semua ini hah? Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Kuputuskan untuk tidak membalas pesannya.

'DRRRTTT DRRRTTT'

Onew! Apa bisa kau berhenti mengusikku? Aku sudah lelah! Sangat lelah! Apa yang kau mau lagi? Kau ingin menyakitiku hah? Apa kau menyuruhku kesana hanya untuk memperkenalkan namjachingu barumu dihadapanku?

From: my ex :'(  
20:07  
Key, jebal... Aku sangat mengharapkanmu untuk datang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian berbagai pesan pun masuk dari orang yang sama. Onew, apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan seperti ini? Hatiku sangat sakit Onew… sangat! Dengan terpaksa aku membaca semua pesan yang ia kirimkan.

From: my ex :'(  
20:10  
Key, apa yang bisa membuatmu untuk datang? Katakan. Aku akan lakukan semuanya untukmu.

From: my ex :'(  
20:11  
Aku mencintaimu Key…

From: my ex :'(  
20:15  
Meskipun terjadi badai ataupun hujan salju yang sangat lebat hari ini, aku akan tetap menunggumu.

Baiklah, baiklah! Sudah cukup! Aku akan pergi kesana jika itu membuatmu puas Onew! Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menaiki mobilku agar aku bisa sampai lebih lama ke sana. Karena aku harus menyiapkan hatiku dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Sekitar 45 menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman yang dulu sering ku kunjungi bersama Onew. Bahkan kami pernah membuat sebuah janji ditaman ini. Taman ini menyimpan berbagai kenangan. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Dan aku harus mengubur semuanya.

Taman ini sangat sepi. Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain selain diriku. Tapi setelah aku berjalan lebih jauh menuju salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangiku.

Ia menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih. Dikelilingi banyak lilin yang membentuk sebuah hati yang sangat besar dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga didalamnya.

'Apa dia Onew? Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan semua ini?' Tanya batinku.

"Key, kau sudah datang?" namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis padaku. Benar, ia adalah Onew.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang Key." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa Onew menyiapkan semua ini… untukku?

That forevermore I'll be the one to love you, to love you

When you need me, I'll be there to make you smile

And forevermore I'll be the one you come to, oh honey

I'll be the one to love you when the morning comes…

Alunan lagu itu terdengar di telingaku. Begitu lembut dan merdu. Onew… menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Rasanya seperti ingin terbang. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Onew… aku merindukanmu…

Kemudian Onew berjalan mendekatiku kemudian berlutut. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya kepadaku. Dan itu adalah sebuah cincin dengan batu permata putih ditengahnya. Aku terkejut dan menutup mulutku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya Onew akan melakukan semua ini untukku.

"Key, maukah kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir dihidupku?" Tanya Onew.

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Tapi… bagaimana dengan Taemin?

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan Taemin? Bukankah dia namjachingu-mu?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Kau hanya salah paham Key…"

**FLASHBACK**

Onew POV

Setelah beberapa menit berlatih dance, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Karena album baruku akan segera keluar, jadi aku harus sering-sering berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku.

Tapi aku masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Key. Aku selalu meninggalkannya. Dan aku tau sebenarnya dia tidak suka ini. Tapi… aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini. Ini adalah profesiku. Aku harus bersikap professional.

Kemudian Taemin menghampiriku. Seperti biasa, ia selalu memberikanku sebotol air mineral. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik.

"Gomawo Taemin." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan Taemin mengangguk.

"Hyung, maukah kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya.

Tumben sekali Taemin mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir tidak ada yang salah juga. Aku pun mengangguk dan Taemin tersenyum riang.

Ia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari ruang latihan. Dan ternyata ia membawaku ke halaman belakang kantor SM. Lalu ia mengajakku untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

'Cup'

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa benar kalau Taemin baru saja mencium pipiku? Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung kenapa Taemin membawaku ke tempat ini.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu!"ucap Taemin secara spontan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Taeminnie."

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung… a-aku mencintaimu. M-maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku hyung?" Tanya Taemin dengan wajah menunduk.

Aku benar-benar terkejut atas semua ini. Aku tidak tau kalau Taemin memendam rasa cinta padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Aku memeiliki Key. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Taemin yang sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaeng-ku sendiri.

"Taeminnie, mianhae. Tapi aku sudah memiliki namjachingu. Kau tau itu kan?"

Wajah Taemin berubah sendu. Aku tau pasti hatinya terasa sakit sekarang. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerima cintanya.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku tau sebenarnya kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Hanya saja aku sangat menyukaimu dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengatakannya. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak menyukaiku hyung. Tapi hatiku tenang sekarang, karena aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Suara Taemin terisak saat mengatakan semua itu. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya aku mencoba memeluknya agar ia lebih tenang.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku Taeminnie." Ucapku pelan.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Taemin sambil mengangguk dipelukanku.

"YA! ONEW! HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR SAMPAI DISINI!" aku terlonjak mendengar suara Key yang tiba-tiba ada disini.

Aku melepas pelukanku pada Taemin dan melihat kea rah suara itu. dan itu benar-benar Key. Kenapa ia disini? Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia melihat semuanya?

"K-Key… A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ucapku gemetar.

Kemudian Key pergi dari hadapanku. Arrgh… kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Aku yakin Key pasti salah paham. Aku dan Taemin tidak ada hubungan apapun!

"Hyung, lebih baik kau mengejarnya." Saran Taemin.

"Bagaimana denganmu Taemin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Cepatlah kejar dia sebelum jauh!" Aku pun mengangguk dan berlari dengan cepat menuju Key.

Sebanarnya ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Taemin. Tapi aku juga harus mengejar Key.

"KEY! Tunggu!" Teriakku pada Key. Tapi ia semakin mempercepat larinya.

Dan sayangnya aku terlambat. Key sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju sangat cepat. Aku berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi gagal.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Key. Aku harus menjelaskannya. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Karena dia adalah segalanya untukku.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Author POV

"Onew mianhae… aku tidak tau kalau sebenarnya-"

"Sudahlah Key, lupakan semua itu. Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

Key terdiam sejenak. Ternyata ia hanya salah paham pada Onew. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tau semuanya. Dan ia yakin kalau Onew adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Ne, aku mau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu Onew. Karena aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," jawab Key dengan bahagia.

Kemudian Onew mengambil cincin ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke jari manis Key. Key tersenyum riang. Begitupun dirinya. Ia pun memeluk Key dengan sangat erat. Mencurahkan rasa bahagia yang ada dihatinya.

**SKIP TIME**

Satu bulan kemudian, mereka menikah. Dan bahkan Taemin pun datang di acara pernikahan mereka. Ia juga menyampaikan selamat pada mereka berdua dengan senyum tulus.

Pernikahan merekaberjalan dengan sangat sempurna meskipun awalnya banyak sekali yang menentang. Bukan dari orangtua mereka. Karena orangtua mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka sejak mereka SMA. Melainkan dari pihak agensi tempat Onew bernaung.

Mereka sangat menentang pernikahan Onew dan Key. Karena itu akan mengorbankan popularitas yang sudah Onew dapatkan. Tapi Onew terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan dengan terpaksa, pihak agensi pun memperbolehkannya.

Tak hanya itu. banyak fans yang kecewa dengan keputusan Onew. Tapi banyak juga fans yang mendukung pernikahan mereka. Tapi Onew sudah membulatkan pikirannya bahwa menikahi Key bukanlah suatu kesalahan dan ia tetap menikahi Key.

Dan sekarang, Onew akan menghadiri sebuah acara talk show yang akan disiarkan langsung di televisi. Seorang namja cantik bernama Key pun sudah menunggu acara itu sejak tadi. Dan acara yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya mulai tayang. Ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Kembali lagi dengan saya Song Soo Sup Di acara yang pasti sudah ditunggu-tunggu 'Star Talk'." Seorang MC yeoja membawakan acaranya dan penonton yang menghadiri acara live di studio itu pun bertepuk tangan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang bintang tamu yang pasti sudah tidak asing lagi untuk anda. Dia adalah penyanyi bersuara merdu yang sangat terkenal. Baiklah, kita panggilkan bintang tamu kita… Onew!" ucapnya lagi sambil mempersilahkan Onew untuk masuk dan kembali, tepuk tangan dari para penonton riuh terdengar.

"Selamat datang Onew-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya sang MC memulai percakapan.

"Kabarku sangat baik." Jawab Onew dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Ne, sangat terlihat. Kau tampat sangat ceria hari ini. Apa karena kau baru saja menikah?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu…" ucap Onew dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Onew-ssi, apa pada awalnya ada kendala sebelum anda melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanya MC Song Soo Sup itu lagi.

"Tentu saja. Awalnya sangat sulit bagi kami melangsungkan pernikahan yang sudah kami rencanakan. Apalagi kami adalah pasangan yang bisa dibilang tidak normal. Beberapa pihak pun menolak rencana kami. Tapi kami terus meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah kami menikah," jelas Onew.

"Ne. Saya juga mendapatkan informasi kalau album baru anda yang baru dirilis beberapa hari yang lalu sangat laris dipasaran." Sang MC menambahkan.

"Awalnya aku juga sangat terkejut mendengar semua itu. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah mendukungku sampai sekarang."

"Dan salah satu yang mendukung anda pasti pasangan anda. Benar begitu Onew-ssi?"

"Ne. Dia selalu mendukungku." Ujar Onew dengan senyuman yang semakin merekah.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin anda sampaikan padanya Onew-ssi?"

Onew mengangguk. Ia menatap pada kamera. Ia tau kalau Key pasti sedang menonton dirinya sekarang.

"Key, sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu. Dan sekarang kita sudah menikah. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu mendukungku. Meskipun pada awalnya kita harus melewati jalan yang sulit, tapi kita selalu bersama melewati semuanya. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku Key. Aku harap, kita bisa selalu seperti ini, saling mencintai, meskipun waktu akan terus berlalu. Key, saranghaeyo yeongwonhi." Ucap Onew dengan penuh keseriusan dimatanya, membuat tepuk tangan dan teriakan para fans pun terdengar sangat kencang.

Dan namja cantik yang sedang menonton pasangannya di televisi hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji, akan terus mencintai, dan mencintai Onew sampai kapanpun.

"Nado saranghaeyo yeongwonhi Onew…"

==END==

Gomawo buat yang udah baca fic ini #bow ^^ Jangan lupa RnR nya yah :D


End file.
